drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheena Amoren
Name: Sheena Amoren Place of Birth/Raising: Born in Caemlyn and raised in a medium sized village south of Caemlyn, home of the High Seat of House Callon's country estates. Physical Description: Sheena is average height at 5'6" and weighs 130 lb. She has dark brown hair and very dark brown eyes. She has a larger bosom than most of the other serving girls, but the only back problems are a result of scrubbing floors. = Character History = Sheena's life was devoted to serving the High Seat of House Nallon of Andor. Her mother, Thaisa, was the woman who saw to the keeping of Lord Nallon's country estates. Scrubbing floors and dusting china that was never used, Sheena would dream of her father, long gone, and imagine him riding in to save her. Of course the day never came, but it took more than a few broken plates before she gave up her dream. Her mother seemed to accept what Sheena couldn't. Thaisa was wed to her work, mistress of the kitchens, and she had no time to dream of such foolishness. But Sheena always dreamed of bigger things, a better life. She spent time in the forest, skipping chores for adventures. The village Wisdom encouraged her to learn and Sheena drank in all the old woman had to teach. Her patients, birds and other small animals, were always nursed to health quickly, some times miracuously so. It wasn't until her sixteenth nameday, however that she was forced to work full time in the manor with her mother. In letting go of her daydreams and ending her lessons with the Wisdom, she all but let go of the hope that she wouldn't spend her life scrubbing floors. It's ironic that a visit from Lord Nallon would change things. Sheena's mother had the servants running like chickens when she received word of the Lord's visit and Sheena was no exception. When the High Seat's escort rode up to the manor house with the sun setting, Sheena's hands were still wrinkled from washing china she could have sworn she'd washed after Lord Nallon's last visit. Doing her best to straighten her hair and smooth her skirts, Sheena cursed her mother for making her scrub floors that morning. "Sheena," her mother called, summoned by the Sheena's curse, "Hurry and make sure Lord Nallon's guest rooms are presentable. He's brought his son." Thaisa spat the words. She knew as well as any who served House Callon that the lordling, Lord Christen was a servant's nightmare. Sheena thought he was handsome. Running to the guest rooms, Sheena threw open the doors and scanned the chambers, not sure what could possibly be wrong with a room that had been unoccupied since Sunday two years before. The sitting room proved clean and presentable. Rolling her eyes at her mother's foolishness, Sheena opened the door to the bedchamber and gasped in spite of herself. The bed was unmade. In a rush, she was throwing sheets, blankets and comforters. It was all over in a heartbeat and Sheena laughed at her urgency. Fluffing the last pillow and placing it just so, she nodded in satisfaction and turned to go. Grabbing the pitcher off of the washstand, Sheena dashed out of the room to get hot wash water, turning a corner, she grunted and hit the ground hard, stifling an oath as she rubbed her backside. "Why don't you watch where-" she cut off her words as she took in the man that stood over her. Lord Christen sniffed arrogantly and looked down at Sheena contemptuously. "Perhaps you should watch where you are going, wench. As long as you're on the run, bring some wine to my chambers. Spiced, mind you." Before the last words were out of his mouth, he stalked off without a second glance at her. Picking herself up, Sheena ground her teeth and had a few choice words before racing down to the kitchens. The hallways were dark by the time Sheena was back with wine in hand, her temper only slightly cooled. With a knock to announce her presence, Sheena barley waited for the muffled "Come in" before opening the doors. The room was empty except for the lordling, who was shirtless and swinging a sword around as if fighting. Sheena hid her smile. "Shut the door," he commanded without a glance, "And put that over there." Sheena stepped wide of the young man, no older than herself, and gently placed the wine on the other side of the room. She hesitated before exiting, asking if there was anything else he needed. "No the rooms are fine, too fine really. Father always was one to spend foolishly." Lowering the blade, Christen walked over to the wine and drank deeply of the cup Sheena had poured. With her head lowered and hands folded, Sheena was tense as a cat. She wanted nothing more than to punch the man in the nose. "I suppose you would like an apology?" He laughed richly, though Sheena found no amusement to be had. Her lip quivered with the strain to keep shut. "You are a pretty thing, aren't you?" His touch burned her skin, made her want to vomit. She moved away from the caress, tried her best to step past. "Where are you off to so soon, wench? I would speak with you." Sheena bowed herself away, murmuring excuses while holding back tears. Sweat beaded on her skin, her stomach turned to ice as she realized it was past time for her to leave. She turned to go, but Christen reached the door before she could. Like a snake, he coiled his arms around her, stifling her cries. She writhed and shook, but his grasp was like iron, throwing her to the bed. He bent over her and ripped her dress off, shoved a towel in her mouth all the while whispering in her ear horrible things. All the while she screamed behind the towel, beat at his bare chest, and he laughed as if it were a game. Her body shook, sobbing as he stole what belonged to no one but herself, but she refused to give up. Working the towel out of her mouth she screamed until her lungs hurt, "Get off of me!" The windows flew open and he was flung across the room, striking the far wall hard before collapsing in a heap. Sheena sat sobbing into her hands when the door opened to admit her mother. Thaisa took one look at Sheena's torn dress and tears streaked face, before running to her. "Oh baby, don't cry Sheena." Sheena tried to explain through sobs, but her mother would hear nothing of it. "Come, he won't make any trouble with his father for a while. You'll be long gone before then." Three days later, Sheena found herself in the great city Tar Valon. Thaisa had an aunt there, or so she told Sheena. With a small purse of silver and a horse her mother had bought, she had ridden almost straight there, fearing the Queen's Guards were on her trail. Besides that, all she had was the name of a woman who Thaisa said would take her in. Sheena had no idea where to begin. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Blue Ajah Bios